The Teen Tiger
by Kathey Royals
Summary: After the defeat of Jennifer, things start to quiet down in Beacon Hills, but what happens when a new creature shows up and following her is a mortal enemy of the werewolves? Scott and the pack along with their new friend must work together to stop an even bigger evil, a group of vampires headed to Beacon Hills with one thing on their minds. Power.
1. Intro

Beacon Hills, California. It was a small town with many mysteries and was about to have another one added to the mix. Beacon Hills was my new home after I was run out of my old town in Chicago, Illinois. They knew my secret, and I had to run. I knew Beacon Hills welcomed a lot of mysteries if no trouble was caused, which I was going to avoid. I might've been a teenager, but I was alone. No parents, siblings, cousins, aunts, uncles, or anyone. I had been alone since I was bitten.

Now saying this, you might think werewolf, but no. In Chicago they had a different sort of shape shifter. They call them werecats in a book I once read, but I'm no werecat. My skin turns almost white when I transform, my claws way more deadly than a cat's and my eyes changed from dull green to a sharp, icy blue.

What am I? I am...the Teen Tiger.


	2. Chapter 1

**Well, so a new story this is a little better than New Heights and I know, I haven't done anything with Cloudwisper and the Blue Eyed Beast. Hopefully I'll get to the two stories soon, I don't know when I will get to New Heights, but Cloud + BEB is done, its just splitting the story into chapters that I have to do. Teen Tiger has a glimpse at the potential of Cloudwisper however. The white tiger ever mentioned is Cloudwisper, still deciding if there is a special power for the girl.**

**I'll let you get on with the story. :)**

* * *

After I was settled into my new home, an apartment only a few blocks from the school, I decided that tonight would be a good night for a run, get to know the area. As soon as the sun fell I stepped into the cool night air, inhaling the scents. I closed my eyes, feeling my eyes change and I opened them, seeing everything. I ran forward, throwing my hands down on the ground, pushing off with my feet and launching through the air before landing again and repeating the motion over and over as I ran through the streets. I could smell a forest nearby so I ran for it, smelling the trees and crushed leaves. I could also smell dried blood, and that got my attention. My nails turned into claws and my ears became cat ears as I ran, my teeth growing out into fangs.

A sign on a rope said Beacon Hills Preserve and I jumped over it, running towards the scent of blood. It wasn't long until I came across a large tree stump in a small clearing. I jumped onto it, still on my hands and feet, and inhaled the scent. I looked down and saw the dried up blood on the stump. What happened here? I thought to myself. Dropping my nose close to the stump and inhaling the scent. The hair on the back of my neck stood up and I hissed. Somehow, I knew this was blood of an enemy. I hoped whoever it was, they were long dead.

I heard leaves crunch not far from where I stood and I turned my head towards it. Red eyes glew in the darkness and I panicked. I knew werewolves were real and I knew they despised cats. I hightailed it away from the stump and away from the red eyes. Red eyes...the wolf was an Alpha. I knew how the eye colors worked. Red for Alpha, yellow for innocent, blue for taking an innocent life. I had never taken an innocent life, the reason behind my eye color was because of the kind of tiger I was, a white tiger. Most had icy blue eyes.

I caught sight of a house that looked like it was burned down years ago and ran for it. I was quick and agile so I managed to get around trees and head for the house, only to catch sight of yellow eyes dropping out of nowhere and I changed my course, heading for a tall tree. Using my claws, I climbed up it with ease. I weighed less than the wolves did so I perched on a branch, looking down at them, thinking I was safe, only to be wrong. The Alpha started up the tree and I had no escape only down. I lept from the branch, landing on all fours and running off. I looked back at the two pairs of glowing eyes and smirked. They weren't coming after me. I turned back only to see a pair of blue eyes suddenly and crashed into their owner. I was pulled up by the collar of my shirt and I kept my eyes closed, hoping my long brown hair would hide my ears from them.

"Enough running, who are you?" a rough voice demanded.

"Derek stop! Put her down, she can't get away," a softer voice said and I was dropped. I panted and opened my eyes, staring at the leaves. "It's ok, we won't hurt you," the softer voice that told Derek to drop me said. I scoffed behind the panting.

"How do I know I can trust you? You came after me like you were aiming to attack," I said.

"We won't," a third voice said. "I'm Isaac." I stood and lifted my head, turning it towards Isaac's voice in front of me, my eyes still closed.

"I'm Scott," the voice said next to Isaac.

"Derek," he said behind me.

"Kathey," I said and opened my eyes. Scott and Isaac stared at them for a moment.

"You're not a wolf," Scott said and I shook my head.

"Werecat, so many call them, but from what I am, I am no ordinary cat, I call myself a tiger," I said.

"And the eyes?" Isaac asked.

"White tiger," I answered. I heard Derek growl behind me and snarl suddenly, causing me to jump, hiss and take off and up the nearest tree.

"Derek!" Scott yelled and he ran over to the tree I was in, climbing up it himself. "Don't worry about him, he gets touchy about new creatures in Beacon Hills. You new around here?" Scott asked and he sat on a branch below me.

"Just showed up today, I don't have any parents though, they all left me after I was bitten. No friends, no family, I'm alone in all this," I sighed. I looked down at my claws then out at the forest. "My life has been nothing but running, nobody accepted me after finding out about what I was, I thought coming here would work out, I look around and see the same thing now."

I remembered the blood I smelled on the stump when Scott first found me and I looked down at him. "What was that stump?" I asked.

"Its called the Nemeton, a place for druids to gain power. We had to deal with a Druid Emissary not long ago. Derek's uncle killed her on the stump," Scott explained. I nodded and looked down when I heard the leaves crunching under me. Isaac's yellow eyes glew in the darkness as he swung up and placed himself on a branch on the other side of the tree.

"You ok?" he asked and I nodded, thinking for a moment.

"You said Druid right Scott? Like sacrifices and such?" I asked and Scott nodded.

"My friend Stiles, my ex Allison, and I almost lost our parents because of that until we sacrificed ourselves in a way," he said.

"So Beacon Hills is a beacon now? Kinda ironic, no wonder it attracted my attention to run here halfway across the country," I mused and I saw the two wolves exchange glances. "Yeah I'm one of those kinds of creatures. I could be added to a hunter's bestiary if they ever found out what I was, many call me a werewolf but I have a lot more agility than wolves."

"Have you ever had a run in with hunters?" Isaac asked and I shrugged.

"Not official hunters, but hunters none the less. Ran me out of the last town I was living in before I showed up here," I said and lifted my head, hearing something. I looked out among the forest, seeing a shadow run by. I pointed towards it before jumping from the tree and running after it on all fours, Scott and Isaac right on my tail. At this point, I had no clue where Derek went.

"What do you think it is?" Isaac yelled over the wind whipping in our faces.

"No idea but find out what it is, approach with caution and whatever you do, don't attack unless you need to defend yourselves," Scott warned and I nodded back to him. I looked forward and saw that whatever it was wasn't getting tired, and for some reason was staying just ahead of us. My eyes changed and I got a better look at everything around me.

The shadow ahead jumped the rope onto the road and ran towards the school. "Its heading for the school!" I called back and sped up, my full tiger form appearing. We ran onto the school property only to end up losing the creature we had been chasing.

"Spread out!" Scott commanded and we did so. We looked for hours before I heard the high pitched shrill of a cell phone then Scott's voice.

"Stiles this isn't a good time...yes I'm out with Isaac...we're at the school tracking something down...no we weren't attacked, we caught sight of it and gave chase...we're fine Stiles! St- Stiles. Stiles! I'll call you back later." I crept around the corner of the school and saw Scott exhale in frustration.

"Everything ok?" I asked as I walked over to him. He exhaled again and nodded.

"Stiles worries about things when he can't help us out. He's my best friend and has always stuck by my side. He may not be a wolf, but he's part of my pack," Scott said. His phone beeped and he looked down at it. "I gotta get home, you going to be ok on your own?" he asked and I nodded.

"Been on my own before, no big deal, I'll see you at school," I said and ran off. I shot upstairs and into my apartment before flopping onto my bed and falling asleep right away.

* * *

**And that wraps up the first chapter of Teen Tiger. I think its coming together nicely so far. I won't have a set posting schedule what with school and all, but Wednesday I'll get chapter 2 posted, its done and just needs pre-reading thanks to a few friends of mine. Have a good weekend everybody. :)**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hate to say it but this is a shorter chapter than the first one, but no worries. Things will pick up afterwards, I promise! I'll let you guys get on with it. :)**

* * *

The next morning I was up early and at school way before many other students, heading to the office to get my locker and schedule. Now that I was there, I wasn't looking forward to the school year, but I had to keep my cover and not have police on my tail.

I got through the day not paying attention to who was in my classes, just standing in front of the class while I was introduced and I kept stealing a seat either in the back or by the window. I was opening my locker at the end of the day when I heard my name being called. Scott and another boy were walking towards me. I managed to get a better look at Scott now.

Scott had very short cut, black hair and dark eyes. His skin was a touch darker than mine and I only came up to his shoulder. Just under the left sleeve of his t-shirt I could see two rings wrapping around his arm. The guy behind him had slightly shorter hair than Scott that was a very dark brown. His eyes were a light hazel and he stood as tall as Scott.

"Kathey this is Stiles, Stiles this is the girl I told you about that I met last night," Scott explained and Stiles shifted his weight.

"Hi," he said before bouncing on his toes and looking away.

"Wow, twitchy boy, what got up your ass?" I teased and laughed with Scott.

"Twitchy boy? How the hell am I twitchy?" Stiles asked.

"Its an inside joke I had with my parents before I was bitten. We had a chinchilla named Dub Dub and he was very skittish and wouldn't sit still. We called him twitchy boy sometimes," I explained and laughed again.

"Hang on hang on, so you're calling me a rodent. Is that it? Great..." Stiles exhaled and I shook my head at him.

"Anyway, you busy after school Scott?" I asked and he shook his head.

"No, why?" he asked.

"I wanna go out and track a scent with Isaac and Derek," I said.

"Yeah Derek isn't around anymore," Stiles said.

"He came back last night, we lost him though when we saw that shadow I mentioned," Scott said.

"Probably left, any other wolves around here?" I asked. Stiles was staring off at something behind me and I looked back, seeing a girl with red hair standing next to a very built guy who looked to be a senior maybe. "Who are they?" I asked.

"Lydia Martin and Aiden what's-his-face," Stiles said, a look of displeasement on his face.

"You like her don't y-" I cut my words off because I could smell wolf, and it wasn't Scott. "He's a wolf," I said, it wasn't a question.

"Yeah, Aiden and his twin brother Ethan. They can merge into a huge wolf. They used to be Alphas until the Druid 'killed' them," Scott said, doing the air quotes when he said killed.

"They still useful?" I asked and Scott nodded. I turned and walked up to Aiden and Lydia. I shoved her aside and my eyes raked over Aiden's body.

"Excuse me," Lydia piped up next to me. "He is my boyfriend, you have no right to steal him from me."

I looked at her and blinked, my cat eyes shining at her and she closed her mouth. "You're a..." she started.

"Werewolf? No. Werecat? Pretty much," I answered. "Aiden, I need you and your brother's help tracking something tonight if you aren't busy."

Aiden didn't say anything, but looked at Lydia before nodding to me. "Meet back here when night falls, see you then Aiden," I said before walking away.

"Piece of cake," I said to Scott and Stiles and their mouths were wide open.

"Did you seriously just do that?" Stiles asked and I looked at him.

"Not like she can do anything to me," I said.

"Besides screaming, and blowing your eardrums out," Scott said and I froze.

"A scream that blows eardrums out? She's a...a Banshee?" I asked.

"Yeah, Banshee. We figured that out thanks to Jennifer," Stiles said. I was about to ask who he was talking about when I saw police walking into the school, the Sheriff of Beacon Hills in the lead. My eyes widened and I ducked my head into my still open locker.

"Dad? What's going on?" Stiles asked.

"A dead body was found, an animal attack. He was a student here," somebody said and I looked to see the Sheriff standing in front of Scott and Stiles, his badge saying Stilinski. He was an older man but Stiles and him and similar features.

"Animal attack?" I asked and closed my locker. "What was the damage?"

"Stay out of this miss," Stilinski said and I glared at him.

"Scott, does he know?" I asked and he nodded. My eyes changed and Stilinski jumped slightly.

"She's one of you?" he asked looking to Scott.

"In a way, yes," he said and Stilinski exhaled.

"Scott, Isaac, and I saw something last night Sheriff. We're not sure what, but we need to know what the damage was," I explained and one of the officers handed me a manilla folder.

"Pictures of the body at the scene and also an autopsy of the damage," he said and I opened it, looking at the pictures of said animal bites.

"These bites are no animal, I've seen them before," I said and looked at the autopsy. Broken bones and blood was missing from the body, like it had been drained. I looked at another photo and it was of a deer with the same bites. "This deer has the same wounds..." I mused to myself. I snapped the folder closed and handed it to Scott. "I know what we're dealing with Sheriff. Better put a curfew out for everybody to be inside before dark," I said to him.

"Might I ask why?" Stilinski asked and Scott pulled out a picture focusing on the bite.

"See the shape of this bite?" I asked and grabbed Scott's bottom jaw, opening it. "Matches that of a humans almost right?" I ran my finger to match the shape of Scott's teeth before letting his jaw go.

"Never do that again," he muttered and I pointed to the picture.

"We have a vampire on our hands Sheriff," I said.

"Wait wait, hold on a sec. A vampire? As in burn in the sun and drinking blood vampire?" Stiles asked and I nodded. "Aren't they like...mortal enemies with werewolves?" I nodded again.

"Right, curfew. Inside before dark," Stilinski said. He ordered his men back to the station before nodding to the three of us and following after them.

"So how does this not effect us?" Stiles asked.

"It affects you Stiles. Scott, Isaac, and other wolves aren't affected," I said. "Let's get you home Stiles, Scott I wanna go over a plan with you before tonight."

We all headed out of the school and over to where Scott had a green dirt bike next to two big motorcycles.

"Who owns the M.V. Agusta F3s?" I asked, looking the bikes over.

"You know motorcycles?" I heard behind me and saw someone who looked like Aiden holding hands with another guy.

"Indeed I do, you must be Ethan," I said and held my hand out to him. He let the other guy's hand go and shook my hand. I shook the other guy's hand, giving him a kind smile.

"Danny," he said and I nodded to him.

"Let's go Scott," I looked over my shoulder at him and he tossed a biker helmet to me, which I caught with one hand and pulled on quickly. I straddled the bike behind Scott and we sped off.

* * *

**And that's it. Sorry for the shortness of it. I'll post the next chapter Saturday so until then, see ya! :)**


	4. Chapter 3

**Well here's the next chapter, sorry its late, things came up but here it is. I'm starting to get a schedule together for posting, Wednesdays and Saturdays. I'll try to keep it depending on if the chapter is finished or not. I'll let you get on with it.**

* * *

"So do your parents know about your...incident?" I asked.

"My mom does, my dad isn't welcome into my life," Scott said and I looked out at the houses that went past us before we pulled into a driveway and Scott powered the bike down.

"Nice place," I said.

"My mom isn't home so the place is ours," Scott said and I followed him inside and up to his room, which was a major mess. "Sorry about the mess," he said and I shrugged.

"Well I'm no better, but I can tell you one thing," I said and started picking up clothes of his and tossed them at a basket

"What's that?" he asked and I threw a book at him, which he caught with one hand.

"When cleaning up a room, make a game of it, watch," I said and tossed a shirt into the basket like it was a basketball. "Already ten points ahead of you Scott, what's keeping you back hm?" I teased and he laughed.

"The one who does the least has to make dinner tonight!" Scott challenged and I accepted with, "You're on!"

We cleaned up his room pretty quick, even straightening up the whole house. By the time his mom came home, we were passed out in his room, both on his bed. I was curled into a ball, Scott was on his back with his feet still on the floor and his arms above his head.

"Scott!" his mom shouted and we both jumped awake.

"Mom...you're home," Scott said and I stared wide eyes at his mom.

"The house looks amazing, and so does your room for once, who's your friend?" she asked and I gave her a small wave.

"Oh Mom, this is Kathey, she just moved here. She's uh...one of us," Scott said and his mom's jaw dropped.

"Well, Kathey you are welcome to clean with my son anytime. Melissa McCall," she said and I jumped up from the bed, shaking her hand. She inhaled for a moment and smirked. "And make dinner as well."

Scott and I exchanged glances, totally forgetting the food that was cooking. I looked at the time and saw we were only passed out for thirty minutes after getting a lasagna into the oven, we had a draw so made dinner together.

"Yeah...lasagna," I said and Melissa smiled.

"Well I'm going to go get changed and check out that delicious smelling lasagna, you two just hang out," Melissa said and I collapsed back onto the bed when she walked out.

"Least she likes me," I mumbled and Scott exhaled, falling down next to me.

"We'll eat then head out to meet the others and look around for whatever that thing was that we saw yesterday," Scott said and I nodded.

"Scott? Can I ask you something?" I asked, looking at him.

"What's up?" he asked, looking back at me.

"Do you have any interest in any girls at the school? Allison?"

Scott shook is head. "No, Allison wants nothing to do with me."

"Any other girls?"

"There is this one girl."

"Oh..." I sighed and looked up at the ceiling, only to have Scott's face appear in my line of vision. "What are you doing Scott?" I asked.

"What I wanted to do since meeting you last night," he said and started to lean in.

"Woah woah woah! We just met and you're crushing on me? Scott you really need to control yourself," I said and shoved his face away, laughing.

"Just try and stop me!" he teased and I shot up off the bed and out of his room, practically jumping all of the stairs going down and into the kitchen, rushing behind Melissa laughing as Scott appeared at the doorway.

"Surrender the cat Mom!" Scott laughed and Melissa caught on, pointing a fork at him.

"Never!" she laughed back and we all busted out laughing. "You kids eat now then we'll worry about surrender."

I smelled the food and saw just how good it looked. Scott and I stole big pieces before digging into it, getting seconds of the same size pieces, the lasagna was three fourths gone when we were finished eating.

Scott and I headed out after cleaning up and headed for the school, seeing Isaac, Ethan, and Aiden at the front, raring to go. "Good we're all here, now we have to be careful, one of us gets bitten, we can most likely die from the venom. Its a poison so watch yourselves," I said and they all nodded.

"Ethan and Aiden check around the school, you two will meet Isaac, Kathey, and I in the preserve after you check the school. Let's move," Scott said and we all ran off.

I followed behind Scott, watching him head for a tree with a split trunk. He jumped between the split, flipping off it and I rolled my eyes. He was clearly trying to impress me. Boys had always gotten like that before knowing my secret.

We kept running when I collided with something, both falling. In the light of the moon, I saw the pale guy rubbing his head.

"First of all, ow! Second of all, watch it bitch!" he yelled and my temper flared. I grabbed the guy by the shirt and lifted him up and against the closest tree. I snarled at him and glared at him with my cat eyes.

"Woah woah woah put me the fuck down!" he snarled at me, gripping my wrist. "Look I didn't mean to kill the kid last night, he was just out here, I couldn't control myself!" he defended, I could see his fangs.

"This is our target, one of you guys call Ethan or Aiden," I said and looked closely at his features, that seemed familiar.

This vampire had slightly longer black hair, his face was slightly longer and freckles dotted his cheekbones and the bridge of his nose. His freckles...I gasped and dropped him, Scott and Isaac turning towards me, Scott with his phone to his ear.

"What are you doing?" Isaac demanded. The vamp stood, rubbing his neck and looking at me confused as I backed away from him.

"No...no...it...it can't be...true...can it? You...you said you...you said...you...you hated me...you...this...this isn't...this isn't real..." I was breathing heavily, feeling a panic attack start. I used to have them a lot before being bitten, this was the first one since the bite.

"Wait...Kathey?" the vamp asked and started to step closer to me, only I stepped back when he got closer, only to fall back onto my ass and keep backing away from him.

"Get away from her!" Scott yelled and the vamp looked back at him.

"Easy easy, I know her," he said and looked back at me, only I wasn't where I was, I was running on all fours as fast as I could. I had to get away from him. Maybe now is a good time to tell a story.

From my past.

* * *

**Cliff hanger, I know, but you will get to read Kathey's story on her bite and how she came to Beacon hills. Until then, see you Wednesday! :)**


	5. Chapter 4

**Here's the next chapter. It's short but Kathey's story on how she got bit isn't very detailed. I'll let you get on with it.**

* * *

This happened around the time of the bite, I had an amazing boyfriend, he was the best and loved me for me. I was a tomboy, I still somewhat am. We had such a strong relationship, I didn't think anything could break it, until it happened, that night of the bite.

I had been eating breakfast with my family on a Saturday morning when the news reported a wildcat had gotten loose from the zoo as they were transporting it from a research facility accused of illegal research on animals. I was planing on going out that day with my boyfriend and a few of his friends. We were heading out to do what teenagers did, have fun. We had been out late, walking around near a forest preserve, only to suddenly be ambushed by the said wildcat. We all ran, only I ended up falling and losing the guys.

I turned over onto my back, staring at the cat's green eyes as it stalked closer.

"You will be a fine start to my pride," it had snarled. When it spoke, many things had gone through my head. A talking cat? Werewolves could talk. Werewolves plus cats equaled werecats equaled the talking equaled I was in trouble.

"You're a...a werecat," I stated, shaking with fear.

"Indeed I am," it purred and circled me slowly. "Now, you have a choice since you are oh so smart to know this. Either I give you the bite or-" The cat paused at my side. A claw suddenly at my throat. "-I kill you right here and leave your little boyfriend in a world of hurt with your loss."

Tears rolled down my face when it said this. I couldn't let him live that pain, I shoved the cat's paw away, kicking at it and running. I certainly wasn't going to survive its bite either, my body was too fragile. I had run onto a road, finding the boys waiting for me, my boyfriend sweeping me into his arms, worried sick.

Before we could get away, the werecat had followed me out of the woods, launching from a tree and landing right on me, biting my stomach and snarling at me as our eyes met. There was the screeching of car tires and I managed to throw the cat to the side and turn myself, the car passed over me harmlessly and ramming the cat, which collided with a pole. A quick look at it and it was dead. The werecat was dead, but its successor wasn't. I felt my vision swim as I was pulled from under the car, hearing one of the boys say to take me to the hospital, only I said no. Nobody argued and simply took me home, my boyfriend patching me up with supplies and staying with me for the night.

I knew the effects of a full moon on wolves, werecats though? I had no idea. My first full moon didn't affect me the same as the wolves, I was stronger and in control. I spent the whole night running around happily, only to stumble upon my boyfriend with his friends. I had stayed hidden, watching him, only to see him and his friends be attacked by common idiots in the shadows. I had gone in to help him, beating the idiots in the shadows standing like a human, only to scale up a wall and disappear.

It was the next morning that everything changed. I had asked my boyfriend how his night had been. He said it was fine and had gotten attacked by dummies, saying someone had driven them off for him and his friends. I told him that he was lucky she saved him. SHE saved him. He asked how I knew and if I had spied on him. I said no and he put two and two together. I was the one who saved him. He told me to tell him the truth and I did, and he was the one who broke me that day. He turned my friends on me, telling them a lie, that I cheated on him.

I spent weeks holed up in my room. I starved myself, was dehydrated and losing weight fast until my parents tried talking to me, telling me to get over it. I had lost it and scratched up a chair in my room that night. They saw the marks the next morning and knew they were cat scratches. They made me pack up my things and get out of their house.

I was alone for a while until word got around that I was a danger to everyone, so with one of my parents' cars, I took off out of the state, heading to Tennessee, where I had a few friends. I thought things would be better, only they weren't. Eventually they heard about the incident back home and couldn't accept it so they asked me to leave, which I did, on my own once again.

I went though this so many times until I was drawn to Beacon Hills, meeting those like me has made my life a whole lot better. And now my past is back, and somewhat like me.

Neal had come crawling back to his Kathey. The Vampire and the Werecat, where would this go?

* * *

**And that's that. See you guys Saturday :)**


	6. Chapter 5

**Its late, I know, I'm sorry, things came up and I was spending Saturday with family. This is a little fluffy, seeing something a little more day to day stuff. I'll let you get on with it.**

* * *

Before I knew it, I was on my bed back home, tears being soaked up by my pillow. I heard knocking on the door but I ignored it, only to have my window open and Scott crawling through.

"How did you...?"

"Not too hard to track your scent Kathey, I have it known from English."

I simply exhaled and shoved my face into my pillow. I felt Scott's hand on my back and his weight on the bed.

"Listen Kathey, whatever happened between you and that vampire, we're with you all the way, but there's something even bigger we have to worry about," Scott said and I looked up at him. "He came to warn us, theres a group of them heading this way. He says there going to try and take over the whole town, who knows what they'll do. We need your help Kat, please?"

I exhaled and hid my face again, not saying a word about the nickname, it had been an old one I had before the bite, now I guess it fit. "Can you stay here tonight, please? It is the weekend after all," I asked and felt Scott lay down next to me.

"Yeah, I'll let my mom know later, are you sure you're ok Kat?" Scott asked and I shook my head.

"I don't know Scott," I mumbled and turned onto my side, facing Scott and snuggling closer to him. He was like an anchor to me. I inhaled his canine scent and sighed. Even though I was a cat so to speak, I was a dog person. The smell of dogs always calmed me. I loved huskies, but wolves were great too. "Thank you Scott," I whispered and drifted into a dark sleep.

I woke up the next morning with Scott's arm around my shoulders, he was passed out still. I slipped out from under his arm and headed outside, stretching in the morning mist, inhaling the smell and sighing with content. I was dressed in a t-shirt, shorts, and gym shoes. After stretching out, I decided to run about town, I ran five miles away and back home, finding Scott still fast asleep.

I rolled my eyes and pulled a bar from a box, hooking it above the door frame and making sure it was secure before pulling my t-shirt off, leaving me in my sports bra. I pulled on my fingerless gloves with pads inside of them and jumped up under the bar, grabbing it with both hands and pulling myself up, bending my knees and crossing my ankles behind me.

I was looking up at the ceiling when I felt someone slip in front of me and warm hands on my waist. I looked down at Scott and smirked, not slowing down. "Really Scott? I do about two hundred every morning and still manage a shower, breakfast, and get to school before a lot of students," I teased and pulled my last one before dropping to my feet. "And a ten mile jog before all that," I added.

I headed to the kitchen, pulling a bowl from the cabinet, a box of cereal from on top of the fridge and the gallon of milk from it, putting a bowl of cereal together and sitting with the box in my face, reading the nutrition label on the side before looking at the back where a maze was. I mentally solved it while I ate, getting halfway through when the box was stolen and Scott poured himself a bowl before replacing the box.

"Thanks a lot, I was almost through this maze," I complained, poking the box with my spoon.

"You really like those things?" Scott asked. I shrugged and looked back at the box, chewing on my spoon. We both jumped when a sudden crash was heard in the hall and growling, my spoon falling onto the table. Scott and I exchanged a glance before jumping up from the chairs and I wrenched the door open, seeing an unknown female werewolf staring at a broken flower pot.

"Was that...wolfsbane?" I asked and Scott nodded.

"And that is Derek's sister Cora," Scott said and the said girl turned, snarling towards us. I swallowed nervously and pushed Scott into the hall.

"All yours Scott!" I exclaimed and slammed the door closed, putting my weight against it.

"Scott, why the hell am I enjoying time with my brother after he was gone for a few days and suddenly getting a call from Isaac that there's a vampire in Beacon Hills? And who was the girl that just shoved you out here?" I heard Cora say.

"First of all there is a vampire in Beacon Hills, warning us of a major threat on its way, and the girl is a werecat," Scott explained and I could feel the tension fade in the hall. I slowly opened the door a crack then fully.

Cora was about my height, she had straight brown hair that came to her shoulders, she had a sharp jaw line and her eyes were changing from yellow to brown. I looked down the hall both ways before standing aside for the two of them to enter, checking again before closing and locking the door.

"Do you have any idea what you could've done?" I scolded Cora and she rolled her eyes. "Keep being a bitch and I'll throw you out the window," I warned and growled.

"What can a little kitty cat like you do to a wolf like me?" Cora taunted.

In a split second, my nails became the tiger claws and I put a large gash through Cora's stomach. I growled at her as she stumbled back and held her stomach. "Next time I won't go so easy on you," I warned and turned to Scott who was looking at his phone.

"Listen, I have to get to work at the vet, stay out of trouble, would you?" he asked and I smirked.

"I'm going with you if you are Scott, I love animals," I said, ignoring Cora completely. We headed out and walked back to Scott's place, picking up his bike and heading to where he worked. We were greeted by an older man with darker skin.

"Dr. Deaton, this is my friend Kathey, she was interested in the things we do around here," Scott said. Deaton was standing behind a gate of sorts, I figured Scott would've walked right through, but then I smelled something, something out of the ordinary. I sniffed the air and it didn't go unnoticed by Deaton.

"Is she a werewolf?" he asked and I shook my head.

"Werecat, more like a tiger than a cat however," I said. "What's around the clinic?"

"Mountain Ash," Deaton and Scott answered at the same time. "It repels the supernatural," Deaton added.

"Good to know," I said and looked around nervously, hearing the barks of dogs in the back.

"Well, come on back," Deaton said and opened the wooden gate that acted as a repel. We headed to the back and I looked around the small area. My ears pricked when I heard the sound of meowing in another room. "Scott, I need you to look at some kittens, they were left in a box at the back early this morning," Deaton requested and he set a cardboard box on the clinic table.

"Dr. Deaton if you don't mind, may I?" I asked and he nodded. Scott handed me a scrub top and rubber gloves. I pulled my hair back and pulled the top and gloves on, opening the box and seeing five skinny little balls of fur. Four of them were black, one of them was white with black stripes like a tabby cat. I cooed when I saw them and they looked up at me, meowing and trying to get out of the box.

"They seem to like her," Scott said and I picked up one of the little black kittens.

"This one is a little boy," I said after checking him out. I scratched his head roughly and he meowed up at me. "He's got some fleas running around him, shouldn't be all too bad after a bath with flea shampoo. Scott can you draw blood?" I asked and he nodded, pulling on his own gloves and grabbing syringes and tubes. After an analysis on the first four black ones and drawing blood, they were so far all male. I picked up the little tabby and looked it over, a little girl.

"Oh a little rough and tumble girl huh?" I asked in a baby voice and she meowed in response. I held her up, our faces inches apart and she kept her eyes on me, pawing at my face. "I would take you home if I could little girl," I cooed and set her down, letting Scott draw blood, she didn't even fuss.

"They will need a place to stay for a while, I don't want to have to keep them here with all the sick patients, could you take them home?" Deaton asked and I nodded frantically.

"Yes yes! Of course! I would be happy to!" I answered excitedly and hugged the little tabby, earning a meow in response.

"Then they're yours as soon as they get a bath and some food in their bellies," Scott said for Deaton. I smirked and set the tabby down into the box, picking the whole thing up and following Scott to where a pet grooming area was. One by one we bathed, dried, and brushed the kittens before pulling out bottles and making formula for the five kittens. Scott managed three bottles at once and I held two for one of the black kittens and the tabby.

"Its funny, she reminds me of...me," I said to Scott. The little tabby, young as she was, actually was trying to not make a mess of herself, every time she did she stopped and groomed herself before continuing to suckle from the bottle.

"Rough with the boys yet still strong and clean?" Scott asked and I rolled my eyes with a smile on my face.

"Think I'm probably going to give away three of the little boys and keep her and one of her brothers so they won't be alone," I said to myself and scratched the tabby's back when she finished.

After a quick clean up, the kittens were placed in a cage in the back room where other cats were and I got down to business of feedings and medicine doses. I used to do such a thing with all the animals my mom had brought home and pet sat. Scott was helping Deaton with patients that came in and I get any in patients settled down. It was actually fun to do this sort of thing and it was all good news when Deaton said he could use extra help around the clinic permanently, meaning I had a job now.

Scott gave me a ride back to my place with the kittens in tow. I got them settled in the bathroom with a litter pan, newspaper on the floor, water, and a bowl of wet food mixed with formula. I watched the kittens explore the bathroom before I was joined by Scott, stepping over the baby gate I had set up so the door didn't have to be closed.

"I'm amazed you had all this stuff," he said, the kittens running up to him meowing.

"I was planing on getting a cat soon anyway, a kitten in fact. This was all just in case," I answered, the tabby fast asleep on my lap.

"She likes you," Scott stated and I looked down at the tabby, nodding slowly.

"She does, I was thinking of a name for her. I was thinking Cloudwing," I said and stroked the little thing. I set her in the cat bed and stepped out of the bathroom with Scott.

"I have to go meet Stiles for school stuff, wanna hang out tomorrow?" Scott asked and I grimaced.

"Sorry Scott, Sunday is my homework day. I do that then usually work out but with the kittens, I'll be taking care of them," I said.

"Oh...see you Monday then," Scott said, disappointment in his voice. I walked him out and watched him walk down the hall and out of sight. I closed the door and slide down to the floor. My heart hammered in my chest for some odd reason. I was feeling things that I hadn't felt ever since the bite.

I was in love with Scott.

* * *

**Somebody's got a crush on Scott! Oooooooo. ANYWAY. There's that, things won't go so smoothly between Scott and Kathey for a while. The kittens with have a few small parts in the whole story, especially the little tabby. Her look is a lot like a white tiger so I threw her in there. I have no idea if its possible for a tabby cat to look like it but thats what I did. I could use some reviews to get some ideas for this. Lately I've been talking to my pre reader about ideas, but I could use a few more sources, if anybody wishes. Until then, see you Wednesday :)**


	7. Chapter 6

**Ok so bending the rules a little bit in this chapter. Considering the wolves have a lot more stamina than humans and cats in general have more stamina than dogs, Kathey lasts longer out on the running field. I'll let you get on with it.**

* * *

Sunday came and went quickly. I did indeed spend an hour and a half getting my homework done, then working out with the kittens. A usual work out for me on Sunday is three hundred pull ups, two hundred pushups, two hundred and fifty sit ups, twenty minutes of bicep curls with thirty pound weights in each hand, and to end it all I would run for an hour. It was always a tiring day. With the kittens, they either sat on my stomach, perched on my legs, stood on my back, or played with my shoelaces while I was working out.

As soon as Monday rolled around, I was sore, but it was worth it. I was always sore on Mondays. I was up, jogged ten miles, came back inside, fed the kittens, cleaned their litter box, showered, and quickly heated up a breakfast sandwich before heading out with my backpack and to the school, eating the sandwich as I walked.

Today was a different day. I kept an eye out for Scott's pack members so to speak. I sat alone at lunch like I usually did ever since the bite and another girl walked up to my table. She had longer curly black hair, pale skin, and brown eyes. She stared at me for a moment before she spoke.

"Can I sit here?" she asked and I nodded, not looking up from moving a leaf of my salad around. I poked it and shoved it into my mouth. I watched as she pulled out a pretty big book and she flipped through the pages. "Did you hear about there being animal attacks starting?" she asked and I nodded, swallowing.

"Yeah, Sheriff Stilinski went to Scott McCall about it, apparently its not really an animal," I said and she stared at me.

"You know Scott? Do you know what he...really is?" she asked and I rolled my eyes.

"Do you know what I really am? He's not human, neither am I, now let me guess...Allison right?" I said and she nodded, her eyes wide. "Thought so, those attacks are from a vampire." I looked up and the said vampire was sitting across the lunch room. Great...Neal was in the school. "And that would be him over there, black hair and the leather jacket," I said and Allison looked back.

"What's he doing in a school full of humans?" she asked, looking back at me.

"He's not the main threat, according to him, there's a huge group coming to take over Beacon Hills, use humans for food and most likely the wolves as slaves," I said, leaning back in my chair.

"Well what are we going to do about them?" Allison asked. I simply shrugged.

"All I know is that the wolves and I are going to deal with the vampires, all the humans are going to stay in the safety of their homes and not invite a vampire inside. The idiot over there manages during the day only because of a stupid ring that protects him from the sun, no idea about the group, but you can tell they're vampires by their skin tone. I'm pretty pale but the vamps, jeez they're as white as snow," I explained and shoved a few carrot shavings into my mouth.

"I'm not some other normal human, my family hunts the supernatural. Werewolves. Vampires-"

"Werecats?" I interrupted and Allison's face turned from deadly to confused.

"Werecats? There's no such thing," she said and my eyes changed, making her jump.

"There is such thing, and I am one, most likely the last one," I mumbled and my eyes changed back before anyone could notice.

"My dad never mentioned anything about werecats ever," Allison whispered and I rolled my eyes.

"That's because werecats haven't exactly cause issues with humans, they bred with other werecats. I'm probably the first one to ever be bitten by one," I said and threw my bowl away in the trash can right behind me.

"And how would you know this?" Allison asked and I stretched.

"Let's just say when I was escaping from the cat that bit me, it was killed in the process, thrown against a pole and its neck snapped, when it died, all its memories were transferred to me, so I pretty much know everything there is to know about werecats," I explained and the bell rang. I picked up my bag and headed for the locker room, gym was next.

Last week I wasn't being forced to do stuff considering Coach Finstock still needed to get me a uniform. Soon as that happened, I was outside with everybody else running laps. Coach was standing in the bleachers of the Lacrosse field yelling at students to keep moving. We were running nonstop for the whole period with a 5 minute break halfway. I didn't stop running at all, even when the break came up and I knew Coach was watching me run when the break came up. I was however, afraid when we were heading back inside.

"Royals! Get over here!" he commanded. I froze for a moment before running over to him.

"What's up coach?" I asked, stopping right in front of him.

"What kind of drugs are you on? No student in gym class would ever say no to the break, much less not stop before and after the break," Coach said and I smirked.

"None at all Coach, I run ten miles every morning and do a major work out every Sunday, before school I do a bunch of pull ups and plenty of sleep keeps me fit," I said and he threw his arm over my shoulders as we walked.

"I like your moxy kid, do you know McCall?" Coach asked and I nodded. "I want you and McCall to meet in my office after school today, bring your energy," he said and patted my back. "Now get out of my sight, I better not catch up to you," he said and I took off running back to the school.

Soon as school ended, I found Scott and we headed to Coach's office, seeing him sitting behind his desk.

"Have a seat you two," he said, pointing to the chairs. We sat down. "Now, for one, I asked McCall here to come because he's the Captain of the Lacrosse Team. Royals, you're here because I wanna see your moves out on the field." Scott and I exchanged glances. "Now I know it seems a little far fetched, but we have some gear that should fit. IF, and only if, you can last out on the field with some of the other team members I asked to meet in the field, you're on the team."

"But Coach, isn't the Lacrosse Team only for boys?" I asked and he waved it off.

"Nonsense, we can hide just how feminine you are with this," he said and held up a Lacrosse helmet with a black cover over the face guard.

"So I'm basically going to act like the secret weapon?" I asked and he dropped the helmet onto his desk.

"Try it on," Scott said and I rolled my eyes. I untied my ponytail and tied it into a bun before pulling the helmet on. I could see through it perfectly.

"See, I had wanted to do this with the whole team's helmets, but staring into the eyes of our rivals strikes fear into them," Coach said and I rolled my eyes again.

"Well then, show me my gear, give me a stick and lets get out there," I said and pulled the helmet off.

After changing and pulling on the gear, I walked out to the field with Scott and the Coach.

"Alright, since we have a new potential player, don't go easy on 'im alright team?" Coach said and he threw a ball to one of the players.

I ran right at him and collided with him shoulder first, causing the ball to fall from his stick. I scooped it up and ran right for the opposing net, dodging other players and managing to score. This went on for maybe an hour until all the guys besides Scott were worn out.

"Wow, we have a new player!" Coach shouted. I shook my head and all the guys started to gather around me, only that was the worst thing they could possibly do. I suddenly couldn't breathe, my vision swimming and my head feeling light. Scott saw the signs and started pulling some of the guys away.

"Don't, K has issues being surrounded," he said and they all started to back away. I silently thanks Scott for the save and for the nickname.

"Alright boys, pack it up and hit the showers!" Coach commanded and watched everybody but Scott and I run towards the school. "Nice job Royals. McCall nice save with the name, hit the showers you two. Royals we'll have to come up with a good excuse for why your not in the locker room," Coach said.

"Teacher locker room?" I asked and he patted my shoulder.

"Done, now get out of here," Coach said and Scott and I ran off.

Soon as I grabbed my stuff from the girl's locker room and changed, I left my gear in one of the bigger locker spots, easily hidden and headed out, meeting Scott at his bike. This new contribution I'm giving will change things a lot now. Scott dropped me off at home, I ate, fed the kittens, cleaned the bathroom, did my homework on the floor with them locked in my bedroom, got them settled back into bed, showered and fell asleep.

What I woke up to however, is something I would have never expected.

* * *

**Don't hate me for the cliffhangers, they get you guys interested in what happens if you read this far then you will want to know what happens next. There will be a point when there is a game going on and Kathey will take part in it, however I'm thinking of a huge plot twist then. And I also noticed a bit of a mistake with info at the begining with how Kathey knows what Allison looks like, she glances up and gets a decent look at her. Anyway, see you Wednesday. :)**


	8. Chapter 7

**So here's the next chapter, sorry its late. We get to see just what happened when Kathey was woken up. Now you all might have noticed that the character in this story has the same name as me, as well as in my other stories (Cloudwisper and the Blue Eyed Beast, Cloud is Kathey, you'll find out later when I work on it) Yes I use this name is pretty much all of my stories. ANYWAY, I'll let you get on with it. And you also get a glimpse of why the story is rated what its rated.**

* * *

I was awoken by jolts of pain going through my whole body. I could hear the kittens yowling nearby when I screamed. I opened my eyes to see a woman standing a few yards away from me, the kittens locked in a cage on a table next to a black device. The pain was electricity coming from the device. I snarled and tried to rip free from the chains that held me to a wall by my wrists.

"Five kittens and one werewolf, isn't that a surprise," the woman said with a baby voice to the kittens. They cringed away from her. She looked to be in her twenties, she had short black hair and wore black clothing. She turned and I saw her face was paler than mine. I growled and she smiled at me, I could see fangs. This bitch was a vampire.

"You have no fucking clue who you're dealing with!" I snarled, trying to sound more canine than feline.

"I believe I do missy. Female werewolf with her five kittens which I will be taking for a snack later," she laughed and stalked up close to me.

"Marnie?" a small voice piped up from the other side of the room. There stood a younger boy with short brown hair, his face was as pale as the vampire that stood in front of me.

"Tyler, I told you not to come in here when I'm interrogating wolves," Marnie said. The boy, Tyler, stalked up to the kittens and stuck a finger through the bars.

"Don't hurt them!" I blurted out. Tyler looked up at me, seeing the worry on my face.

"Don't wolves have a thing against cats?" Tyler asked and I struggled against my chains.

"Let me out of these fucking chains and I'll show you what I have against vampires who snatch me and my kits from my home," I snarled and that caused them both to look up at me.

"Did you just call them your kits? You're a strange wolf aren't you?" Marnie said and she held up a flower to my face. Wolfsbane. I turned my head away from it and it touched my cheek. I snapped at it and hissed. Big mistake.

I pulled up on the chains, swinging my legs above my head and getting a hold with my toes on a ledge. I snarled before roaring a wildcat roar and pulling the chains right out of the wall. I pushed off the wall instantly and onto Marnie, slashing her throat and watching her head fall from her body. I landed on all fours and turned towards Tyler. He backed towards a corner, falling to the floor.

"Please...please don't hurt me! I never wanted to tangle with them!" he pleaded. I stalked up to him, glaring at him with my cat eyes.

"Then you're coming with me," I said and stood up. I grabbed Tyler's shirt collar and picked up the cage the kittens were in and headed out, finding we were in the basement of an empty warehouse.

"Wait wait wait! Just let me go...please...I'll help you get out of here," Tyler pleaded and I looked down at him.

"Give me wheels and you'll live," I warned and I let him go. He ran into a dark corner and shone a flashlight on a motorcycle. I couldn't tell what model it was, but it would have to do. "You're coming with me still," I said and Tyler swung onto the bike. I got on in front of him and handed the kittens to him. I started up the bike and rode right through a window, glass shattering everywhere. I looked over my shoulder to check the kittens, seeing that Tyler was protecting them and rode on.

Where could we go? I couldn't go back home because if Tyler got away, he'd warn the vampires and I would be dead in no time. I couldn't go to Scott's, I wasn't going to put a pack member in danger. Even being a feline and calling a group a pride, I was part of a pack period. I only had one more option. The school.

We pulled up to the closed gates of the school and I cut the engine. The anger that had boiled in my veins had made me ignorant of my senses. I looked back at Tyler and sighed.

"I'm sorry. My anger got the better judgement of me little wolf," I said and ruffled his hair.

Yeah I could sense it, poor kid was tangled up with vamps and now he had an escape.

"You can go if you want, I won't hurt you. I may be a werecat but I don't hurt wolves who won't harm me," I said and he shook his head.

"Please...I have nowhere to go," he pleaded and I smirked, ruffling his hair again.

"You're not so bad little wolf, hold on," I said and started the bike back up, riding home.

After settling Tyler on the couch in front of the TV, I released the kittens into the bathroom and flopped into bed. I slept until my alarm went off. Not feeling up to working out since last night, I slept in a little more, waking up an hour later and getting to school, telling Tyler to keep the door locked and telling him there was stuff for sandwiches in the fridge.

I got through school in a daze. Usually I was never tired, today I was. I planned on doing homework then sleeping until tomorrow when I got home. My plans however, would have to wait. Scott, Stiles, and Isaac ran up to me, all of them out of breath.

"What? What's wrong?" I asked, dropping my books into my locker quickly.

"Ethan and Neal, they...they're fighting out in the parking lot," Stiles panted and I ran outside to see the said two punching and kicking at each other. I threw myself between then, looking from the snarling Ethan to a very rigid Neal.

"Stop it both of you! Neal isn't the enemy here Ethan!" I said. Ethan wiped blood from under his nose and Aiden pulled him away. I turned to Neal and snarled. "And you! You should be ashamed of yourself! You say you're not the enemy here, but you sure are making it seem that way! What happened to you Neal? Besides being against my incident what the hell happened to you?! When the hell did you get bit by a vampire?" I raged at him and I could see the hurt and guilt on his face. I had to give myself a pat on the back for that, usually he was a joker and never felt guilty.

"Kathey...I...I regret everything I said that day. I remember saying that I would love you no matter what happened. I never lied about it, but something caused me to reject what happened to you. I never felt more sorry then I ever have before. It was torture living without you." He pulled out his phone and showed pictures of a bloody razor. I thought he had stopped his bad habit after meeting me. "This is all I have left to remember the pain I went through. I felt like my heart was shattered into millions of pieces," Neal said and I looked at his face, at how broken up his face was. He looked...lost.

"We're not getting anywhere anytime soon. You have one chance to fix your mistake. Soon as this business with the vampires headed this way is over, then we'll talk." With that said, I headed towards home. I did want Neal back in my life, but he had to prove himself before anything else.


	9. Chapter 8

**Ok so here's the next chapter. Somebody didn't get the point of Tyler so I'll just say that he's a new member to the pack, a young werewolf. Kathey never actually sees him turn wolf until later on in the story. But enough of that, I'll let you get on with it.**

* * *

Soon as I go home, I was in total shock. The place was a mess and there was no sign of Tyler. The kittens were meowing up a storm however. I checked in on them and saw Tyler hiding in the corner with all of them climbing all over him, visible bite and claw marks could be seen all over his body.

"What the hell happened Tyler?" I asked, dropping to my knees in front of him.

"Some werewolf barged inside, broke the lock and everything. I did my best to fight him off, but I could only do so much," Tyler panted, he looked so worn out.

After dealing with the broken lock and getting Tyler onto the couch with some food, I cleaned the place up. Coming back to my phone, I saw that an unknown number had called like ten times. Soon as I called back I was greeted by a friendly voice.

"Finally you pick up," Scott's voice sounded on the other end.

"How the hell did you get my number?" I laughed and fell onto my bed.

"Don't get mad, but I snooped through your phone when I spent the night," Scott said and I rolled my eyes. Of course he would.

We spent quite a while talking about what had just happened when I could hear something thumping against the front door again. Tyler was hiding behind the couch, his eyes peeking over the back of it. I pressed my back against the wall next to the door, waiting.

It all happened so fast. The door flew open, the lock snapped from it, and my fist came in contact with Derek's face. He fell to the floor with a groan.

"The hell is wrong with you Derek?!" I shouted. I pulled him up and he fell against the wall rubbing his cheek.

"Well I was here dealing with the runt and had no clue you were here," Derek snarled.

"I live here, what do you want with him?" I asked jabbing my thumb behind me at the couch.

Derek shook his head and turned to leave but I swung the door closed and blocked his path. "We're not done here," I said, crossing my arms. "And you owe me a new lock."

"He's an Omega, just trying to get him into the pack," Derek muttered.

"Last I checked you weren't an alpha. I'm keeping him here until I can get a hold of Scott about it. Now go," I growled and pushed him out the now open door. I shook my head and looked back at Tyler, poor kid was terrified still.

I left one of the kittens with him before going back into my room and calling Scott back. We discussed Tyler and what just happened with Derek and come to realize that he and Cora were back in town until the vampire issue was resolved.

I crashed for the night and was up doing my usual workout when Tyler had slipped in, watching me work out.

"How can you do that?" he asked and I laughed, not stopping with my pull ups.

"It takes a few months to get used to the muscle strain and not feel the burn so bad. I've done this for years now, my body is used to it," I said and dropped to the floor after finishing. "Use it anytime you want to Tyler, depending on what Scott wants to do about you." I mumbled the last part to myself.

Soon as I showered and threw together breakfast for myself and Tyler I was out the door and heading to school. Although when I arrived there was yellow tape around and police cars were everywhere teachers and students standing around. I spotted Scott and hurried over to where he, Stiles, Isaac, Ethan, and Aiden were standing.

"What happened?" I asked.

"There was a body found inside the school, same kind of attack as the last one, only it was more than one," Scott whispered to me. We watched as the paramedics rolled a black bag containing the body into the ambulance.

"They're here, and if one body was found then who knows how many more we'll find. We need to act fast. We need everyone that we can get and fight them off. Humans are a food source for all those vamps, we need to get more wolves," I whispered.

"School's closed everybody, we'll call your parents. Go home," the principal said over everybody's voices.

"Meet at my place all of you. Aiden get Lydia too, somebody call Allison, we'll need her help, and somebody also get a hold of Derek and Cora," I told them and we all departed for home.

Soon as I walked in Tyler pounced on my back, his hands over my eyes and his legs wrapped around my middle.

"Calm down its just me," I said and he jumped down.

"Sorry, I'm edgy," Tyler said and he swing his arms like they hurt.

"Been using the bar lately?" I asked and he nodded. "We'll take a shower, we're having a pack meeting in an hour."

Tyler hurried to the bathroom and showered with the stuff I got him and threw a pair of clothes at him that I had bought as well.

The hour was up and everybody started to appear. I had dragged chairs from the kitchen into the living room and I let the kittens loose in the pen that came from an order I made. Lydia, Allison, and Cora were all over the kittens. I held Cloudwing while the girls played with the boys. Soon as everybody was present, Scott and I stood in front of the tv, everybody's eyes on us.

"The vampires are in Beacon Hills. We'll have to fight them soon but we have to train to be ready," I said.

"Kathey and I will come up with a training schedule for everybody who actually wants to follow it," Scott's eyes landed on Derek and moved to Cora. "Lydia and Allison will have to stay hidden during the fight and make use when they can."

The two girls didn't argue there.

"Stiles will be a lookout, considering he's vulnerable to vampires, we'll send Ethan with him for assistance and protection," I looked to Stiles and Ethan and they nodded.

"There's one problem though. Vampires know what happens to us when its the full moon, which is in a few days. There's no doubt that they know there are wolves here," Derek stated.

"Then we'll have to find a way to keep ourselves hidden when the full moon shows up, else we could lose our whole pack," I said, looking around at the pack.

We may be a tough group, but even a simple full moon could tear us apart at the limbs.

* * *

**And that's that. See you Wednesday :)**


	10. Chapter 9

**So here's the next chapter, dealing with the full moon and all that. I just want to thank She-WolfMoon for the reviews she has been giving this story, thay just make my day :). I'll let you guys get on the the story.**

* * *

Even with the threat of the vampires, things seemed normal. The school was still closed due to the dead body found and Stilinski was putting it off, saying they didn't have enough evidence to determine if there was indeed an animal attacking students.

I had been going to work with Scott, bringing the kittens in for check ups until they were given the all clear to find new homes. With Scott's help we managed to find homes for the three black boys I had planned on giving up, Cloudwing and one of her brothers, Shadow, had a permanent home with me and they always would.

The morning of the full moon had always been strange for me, my skills enhanced but this full moon morning scared the crap out of me. I was afraid. Our only hope was to stay in control and not go out into the open. Tonight the open meant death.

I had talked with all the wolves when we met at the Preserve to do a wolf run, get a little exercise and burn off the energy we were all feeling, learning only Cora and Tyler couldn't control themselves during the full moon and Derek could get a handle on Cora. I planned to talk to Scott and see if Cloudwing, Shadow, and I could spend the night. Derek said he would take Tyler for the night and chain him up with Cora.

We were running through the forest, keeping a close watch out for other people who might be running or biking on the trail when we came across Derek's old place. I could smell it before we knew it. The vampires had taken refuge in the Hale House, so I've heard it be called.

"Oh shoot run!" Scott shouted and we high tailed it out of there. It was getting late, the sun was blocked out by the trees and the vampires had emerged from the house, running after us. We had to lose them, but how? I looked over at Tyler who was sticking by my side. He and Cora would lose it soon.

"Derek! Take Tyler and Cora and get out of here! We got the vamps!" I shouted and he ran on with Cora and Tyler. Scott, Ethan, Aiden, Isaac, and I turned swiftly and faced the vampires. The wolves couldn't use their transformations else they would lose control, but I could. A full moon gave me more power, but I was still in control. My appearance changed and I snarled at the vamps. They hissed at me and one pounced. I pounced at him and my teeth sunk into his steel hard flesh, going right through it. He hollered with pain and I held him down, looking back at the guys. "Run!" I shouted and kicked at one of the other vamps coming at me. They all started to advance on me. I fought them the best that I could but it wasn't enough. I was over powered.

And that's when he showed up. Two of the vamps were hurled off of me. The last two were thrown the opposite way. A han was held down to me and Neal was standing above me.

"I'm here to help Kats," He said and I shoved his hand away.

"I can see that, but I don't stand on two legs when like this," I said and pointed to my face. "Get out of here while you still can, there's most likely more around here."

I ran off towards home quickly. I packed a bag of clothes and kitten stuff, packed the kittens in a carrier, and rode to Scott's using the motorcycle that Tyler and I used to escape from the vampire who captured me and the kittens.

Soon as I pulled up to Scott's driveway, he was at the front door. I threw my bag at him from the driveway and hurried inside with the kittens.

"I almost didn't make it Scott...Neal showed up at the last second," I panted. I had all my weight against the door for some reason.

"My mom is going to be at work all night tonight, she said its ok for you to spend the night though due to what's going on," Scott said and looked at the kittens in the carrier, smiling. "Let's get them set up."

We set Cloudwing and Shadow in their pen with everything they needed and I collapsed on Scott's bed. I was so worn out, the full moon did that to me sometimes. Scott disappeared down stairs and came back with sandwiches, two plates with three on each one. I ate them pretty quickly and curled into a ball on Scott's bed.

I felt him lay down next to me and he sighed. I thought he was gonna say something, but he stayed silent next to me. I was too edgy just laying around and I had to do something. I sat up and noticed a pull up bar over his closet door. I jumped off the bed and grabbed my bag. I unzipped it and pulled out my usual workout clothes and headed into the bathroom across the hall. After changing, I pulled my gloves on and grabbed a hold of Scott's bar. If it could hold him, then it could hold me.

"Kat, are you ok?" Scott asked and I simply shook my head. I wasn't ok. Vampires were threatening my new home, my boyfriend was one of them, but not the enemy, and since it was the full moon and I'm full of energy, I couldn't sit still. "Ever do one arm?" Scott asked and I looked back at him, curious.

I dropped to the floor and watched as Scott dropped his shirt onto the floor and walking over to the bar. He reached up and grabbed it, pulling a few before letting one of his hands release the bar and at his side. He pulled a few before dropping down and smiling at me. I shook my head and grabbed the bar. Pulling a few before letting one hand go and almost losing my grip with my other hand. How could I not do one handed pull ups? I tried to pull, but couldn't manage to do so and ended up dropping to the floor, stumbling slightly. I scoffed and turned away from Scott.

I pulled Cloudwing and Shadow from the pen and laid back down on Scott's bed, setting the two of them on my stomach and they scrambled over me and tumbled around with each other, biting and growling. I smiled at them and felt better at once. Scott sat down on the edge of the bed and smiled at the kittens.

"Better get some sleep, if we even can," Scott said and I nodded. He grabbed Shadow and we placed the kittens in the pen before I headed downstairs and passed out on the couch. I didn't even hear Melissa come home. I had no idea if she questioned it, but the next morning I was woken up by Melissa yelling my name and I jumped awake. I could smell breakfast and smiled a thank you to her. I headed upstairs to feed the kits then I ate breakfast with Melissa.

I told her my story about when I was bitten, how my life had been before the bite and how it was now. I explained the situation going around and asked Melissa to be careful when she worked nights. It wasn't long until Scott was up and joined us for breakfast. The full moon effect was wearing off now, but I still worried about Tyler. Soon as I finished breakfast, I packed the kits and got myself ready for the day, more so heading home and figuring out our next move with Scott.

I showed up at home and was surprised to see what I saw, Derek, Cora, and Tyler were sitting in the living room. They looked back at me when I walked in.

"What?" I snapped and breezed past them. I let the kits out in the bathroom where they belonged and threw my bag into my room, going back into the living room. "This better be good, I have to talk to Scott," I warned and looked at Derek.

"We're calling my uncle to help with the vamps," Derek said bluntly.

"Ok, and why does this require this small meeting?"

"Because Peter Hale is the wolf who killed a Druid, he no doubt may have a plan he's devising to become an Alpha again."

"Oh, that uncle, but why call him to help?"

"We need all the help we can get," Cora snapped.

"Yet again, why? Won't he try to kill Scott for the Alpha status or something? How was Scott an Alpha anyway?" I asked.

"He's a true alpha, sheer will power gave him the status," Derek said. I rolled my eyes and headed to my room. I threw my clothes from the day before in the hamper and my bathroom stuff in the bathroom where it all belonged.

"You know, I noticed something," Derek said. He was leaning in the doorway of the bathroom watching me. "You have OCPD."

"What gives you that idea?" I asked and moved a bottle slightly, which didn't help my case at all.

"The fact that I come back to find this place well organized after being trashed proves that you have a thing for perfection," Derek bluntly said. I glared at him. "Don't let things like that stop you from being what you really are," Derek said and turned to leave but looked over his shoulder back at me. "You're not a normal person, you are a beast that can easily kill when you need to defend yourself, no hesitation against the enemy."

* * *

**Well that was comforting...and Neal came to the rescue. Out of curiosity, what do you all think about this? Should Neal and Kathey get back together or should Kathey move on and get with Scott? Just curious on what you guys want. **

**After reading through the last chapter and this one, I wonder just how much stress Kathey is having to go through. I know I wrote it but seriously, she hasn't snapped yet, maybe she will, maybe she won't.  
**

**About the OCPD thing, I have no clue if that's how somebody would act if they have it, but in all reality, I'm putting myself in there, just making it more extreme. I have a slight perfectionist issue at times so I threw that in there.**

**I think that's about it, see you guys Saturday :)**


	11. Chapter 10

**So here's the next chapter. We get to see Kathey's skills on the Lacrosse field and we also see the first fight between the wolves and the vampire leader/boss. We also get to discover something special about Kathey. I'll let you get on with it :)**

* * *

The day the school opened back up was also the same night that a Lacrosse game was being held at the school. I was terrified, but Scott said I had nothing to worry about. I had no idea that Stiles was on the team though, he was more of a bench boy really.

Soon as the time came I was with the coach in his office waiting for the time when he would give the team a little pep talk in the boys locker room before we would head out to the field and play. After doing so, the team ran out onto the field and Coach had me sit on the bench for the moment. It was my first game and I was a little nervous.

The game started and things seemed alright, I kept my eyes trained on Scott, until I saw not only Stiles was on the team, but Isaac too. How many wolves were even on this team? Apparently only two but that was besides the point.

"K! Swap with Greenberg and show me your stuff!" Coach yelled to me and I jumped off the bench, watching one other player run over to the coach and I took his place, watching Scott as he looked over his shoulder at me, giving me a nod before the game continued.

Scott passed to me and I ran right for the opposite goal, dodging around the opposing team players,spinning out of their way and faking around them until I reached the goal. First goal of mine, not so bad.

The other team had the ball so I went after the player with it, chasing after him. I ran up next to him, though he couldn't see my face, I had a feeling his human instincts were telling him to watch out for me. I rammed my shoulder into his and the ball fell from the net of his stick. I scooped it up and passed it over to Isaac, who caught it and ran. I looked down at the player who still laid on the ground. We may be enemies right now, but it didn't hurt to be nice. I held my hand down to him and he gripped it tightly, pulling himself up but he didn't let go. Through the face guard I could see his pale skin, he smiled and showed a pair of fangs.

Vampire.

He let go and ran off towards the rest of the players. So vampires were getting into the game huh? Going to other schools to take on the wolves in Beacon Hills. Well they weren't going to win, that's for sure. I felt my ears grow out and my eyes changed. I ran towards the other players, ramming the other team's members as I went, getting in front of Isaac.

"K!" He called to me and the ball flew from his net. I was right by the goal so I caught the ball and took the shot, causing the crowd to cheer for their new player.

We had about two minutes left until the game was over and we were tied with the other team. We needed one last shot and we could win, so could the other team. I was benched at the moment as was Stiles right next to me. He was watching the progress of the game, fidgeting every once in a while before he turned to me.

"How is it that you made it in so easily. You're small and lanky," he said and I rolled my eyes.

"K! I need you on the field now!" Coach shouted. Before I stood up I turned to Stiles.

"Learn to appreciate skill and not looks," I said and Stiles' jaw dropped as I ran out onto the field. I stopped at my spot and got ready, waiting for the whistle to blow to start the last bit of the game.

I took my place, the whistle blew and we were off. The other team had the ball. I saw Scott ram into the player with the ball. It was on the ground and we all went after it. Isaac managed to get the ball and we all headed towards the opponent's goal. I ran a little ways away from him, completely open, they were all on him. Isaac threw the ball at me an I caught it in my net, sliding to a stop near the goal with only five seconds left, I took the shot and the goalie missed the ball completely. He had a heartbeat so he was only human and probably not the brightest. The whistle blew and the referee announced Beacon Hills won the game. I was thrown onto the shoulders of my teammates and I felt pretty good about myself, I won the team my first game ever. I looked around for Scott and Isaac. I saw Isaac and Stiles over by the benches, Stiles had his phone in his hand though and a worried look on his face. The team set me on my feet and I ran over to Stiles and Isaac.

"Nice shot K, or should I say Kathey," Isaac whispered to me and I smirked, course he would know, I'm the only werecat on the field.

"We've got a problem," Stiles said and he played a recording of an unknown voice.

"If you want to see your Alpha and the werecat's boyfriend, surrender Beacon Hills or else." I had a bad feeling. The vampires most likely snatched Scott when I made the shot and who knows where Neal was. Isaac looked down at me, worried. He needed his Alpha, the whole pack did.

"What do we do?" Stiles asked. Scott was Stiles' best friend, he worried about his best friend all the time.

"Up for a little trip Isaac?" I asked him and he nodded. "We'll go to the Hale house first, hit the showers and meet me outside in the parking lot."

After a while, Isaac met me out by the motorcycle and we rode off to the Hale house. Sure enough there were vampires surrounding the place. I had stopped the bike outside the forest preserve and we had moved in silently.

"What do we do now?" Isaac whispered to me.

I flashed my claws out. "I know a trick that can put these guys out for a little while," I said and aimed my hand at the vampires. One by one they fell to the ground.

"How the heck did you do that?" Isaac asked and I shrugged.

"I think its a mental thing, not sure," I said and we headed inside, cautiously.

We didn't see any sign of danger when we spotted Scott and Neal tied up back to back. Why Neal nor Scott could get free I will never know. We started towards them carefully. I was about to kneel down to untie them when I felt something strike the back of my head and I blacked out.

When I came around, I was tied up back to back with Isaac. I struggled against the ropes, but they felt like a solid concrete wall that was ten feet thick.

"Like the ropes? We made them with mountain ash, repeals the supernatural, including vampires," a vamp who looked like the leader snarled in Neal's face. "I can't believe you sided with our enemies Amethyst," he added and Neal growled, his teeth clamped together and bearing. "You know, they say that the werecat has more willpower than the werewolf, let's see if you do."

I felt a rope wrap around my neck like a collar and I was dragged over to where the rope was tied up and I was released from the rope around my body and legs. Was I really that stupid? One wrong move and I would choke myself with the rope around my neck. I glared at the vamp put in front of me and didn't move, not counting my eyes, looking my enemy over carefully.

"Maybe she needs a little motivation boss," the vamp in front of me said. he had long dirty blond hair tied back into a ponytail. The vamp boss, who had short black hair, smirked and pulled out a bar of metal and lit a lighter, holding it under the bar until it started to get hotter. He grinned and drove the metal into Scott's leg. Scott screamed in pain and I lost it. Nobody hurts that Alpha.

I felt myself change, only something new happened, I felt my skin change to fur, my hands and feet into paws, my face changed to a tigers and I felt wings emerge from my back, ripping through my shirt. I roared and caused them all to cringe. I could understand the transformation part, but the wings? I didn't question it as my clothes fell away. I turned around and my teeth wrapped around the rope and it snapped. I looked back at the vamps and they were ridged. I gave a wildcat roar and pounced, my teeth sinking into a vamp's throat. Blood went everywhere when his head fell from his neck and I turned my attention to the vamp boss.

"This isn't over Royals," he snapped and ran off. The vamp know my name, either Neal spilled it or I had run into this vamp in the past. For now, he was scared off, but I knew he would be back. I looked back at my torn up clothes and exhaled. I snapped the ropes from around the guys and they all stared down at me.

"Who would've guessed that Kats could transform," Scott said and Neal grabbed the front of his shirt.

"Don't call her Kats," Neal growled and I snarled at him.

"Leave him alone Neal!" I growled, but they couldn't understand me. Great, I had to be physical. I shoved myself between the two and stood on my back legs, pushing Neal back with my front paws, falling back to all fours when he stumbled backwards.

"I still wonder about those wings," Scott said and he ran his hand down the striped wings on my back. It was weird how it felt, I purred slightly then looked back. "You probably wanna go home now huh?" Scott asked and I nodded my head. We ran out and headed towards my home. I had no idea how to use the wings so I simply ran with Scott by my side, he was running on all fours. with Scott's help I managed to get home, earning a questionable look from Tyler before I slunk into my bedroom, pushing my head against the door, closing it and hitting the lock with my heavy paw before exhaling.

I closed my eyes and after a moment, I opened them and my hair was falling from my head and I was staring at my hands. I stood up and dressed in pajamas before walking into the living room, seeing Scott and Tyler cuddling with Cloudwing and Shadow. Scott handed Cloudwing to me and I sat between the two boys, laying back against Scott.

I stared at Cloudwing for a moment, thinking. That's when it struck me. I knew what it was that gave me the wings. There had been a tiger known for her wings, they were useless to her, at least that what many had thought. She could put the wings to use, shooting steel hard feathers that were as sharp as knives. I had a feeling that those powers had something to do with the werecat and they were somehow given to me.

Was I meant to have these powers? Or was it best that the werecat who bit me only carried the powers with him to the grave? I had no idea, but as I sat there against Scott, I happy that he was ok, Neal as well, but I didn't have a choice. I smiled at Cloudwing wondering to myself. Should I go with the wolf, or should I hook back up with the one who broke my heart and is supposed to be my enemy? Before I knew it, Scott, Tyler, the kittens, and I fell into a deep sleep. For once, I felt safe.

* * *

**Well there was some drama. Kathey still doesn't know who to be with, but I think we can say that our readers have decided on Kathey and Scott. At least 3 of them have, don't know about the rest who read if there even is any others. Anyway that's that. What did you guys think about the game? And about Kathey's new power? I want a little feedback if that's ok, reviews make my day :). I'm a little behind on writing chapters so expect chapter 11 to be a little late. I will try to get is written but I'm running out of ideas. Anyway, see you Wednesday, hopefully.**


	12. Chapter 11

**This chapter is a little more...what's the right word for this...fluffy I guess. This proves just who Kathey ends up with, also dealing with another full moon and basically the calm before the storm. I'll let you get on with it.**

* * *

The vampires haven't made any appearances since we fought their boss. The pack and I have been trying to figure out how the boss was connected to me. He knew my name, and somehow he knew me from the past. We had no leads on where the vamps could be hiding now so our only plan was going on with our lives as they were until we could find them. Scott's nose knew they were still in Beacon Hills though, our battle wasn't over.

Since school had started, I got back into the old routine, and of course having occasional arguments with Neal about getting back with him since he thinks he proved himself, but I had to break it to him that I didn't love him anymore. I accepted him as a friend and that's all I saw in him. It killed me to see how hurt he was, but he was supposed to be my enemy.

The kittens had gotten a lot bigger in the few weeks I had them, Cloudwing and Shadow now prowled around my apartment and made themselves happy sleeping on my bed with me at night. I really did have a strong bond with the kits. We started a new trend of rough housing on the floor in the living room. They loved it and loved that Tyler and I could handle it.

It's now been almost a full moon cycle, meaning the full moon was upon us again, and I almost forgot about it until I woke up in the morning, shaky and nervous. The full moon always made me like this. It was Saturday, no school, and I had Tyler to deal with this full moon.

I came home from school with Scott and smiled at Tyler rolling around on the floor with Cloudwing and Shadow. Even though Tyler was a wolf and they were cats, they loved him. I led Scott to my room and threw my bag down onto my floor when I was pushed onto my bed. I turned over onto my back and smiled at Scott who was laughing.

"That's not very nice you know," I said and Scott held a hand to me to pull me up, but I decided to mess around with him and I pulled him onto the bed beside me, laughing and jumping off it. I went over to where my pull up bar was and I grabbed onto it, pulling myself up and using my arms to keep myself up. Scott looked over at me and smiled again.

"You gonna come down or do I have to make you?" Scott taunted and I kicked at him playfully.

Before either one of us could move, I heard a knock on the door. Scott and I exchanged a glance before I walked out to the living room and opened the door and was shoved back by Neal. He closed the door and leaned against it. He had blood running from his neck.

"What happened now?" I asked, not surprised that he had gotten into some trouble.

"That idiot wolf keeps coming after me Kathey! You need to rein him in!" Neal yelled and I waved him off.

"Nobody controls the twins," I said but Neal shook his head.

"No, not them...the young one," Neal stated.

"Isaac? Why did he attack you? He doesn't attack random vamps," I said and crossed my arms. I didn't believe Neal. Isaac isn't one to attack anybody unless they attack him first. I felt as though Neal was lying.

"I'm sure it was him Kathey," Neal said and I rolled my eyes.

"We're not together Neal, don't come to me when you're hurt, even if it was by one of the wolves in Scott's pack. I'm not their Alpha, Scott is. If you're having a problem with them, talk to Scott about it, I'm just a friend of the pack, nothing more," I said bluntly and pushed him out the door, closing it behind him.

"Kathey? The sun is starting to set, need any help chaining Tyler?" Scott asked and I looked at Tyler playing on the game system I found in a box of mine.

"Yeah, we're chaining him in the garage though. The curfew is still in effect so nobody will be down there until the sun is up, we need to keep a look out though," I said and Scott pulled out some chains from a duffle bag he had with him.

"Let's go Tyler," Scott said and grabbed him by the back of his shirt. Tyler paused his game really quick before he was pulled away.

"Wait wait! I only had a little more to go then I would've won! Come on Scott!" Tyler protested and I only shook my head.

"No risks Tyler, remember?" I said and followed Scott down to the garage. We found a pretty strong and thick metal pole and tied the chain around it, chaining Tyler to it by his arms. Scott and I sat by waiting, Tyler kept his head bowed as he sat on the ground.

"I remember how it used to be with the full moon. Running free and not in control. I actually had Allison lock me in a basement freezer one full moon, we only just met Isaac, his dad would lock him in there if he did something that his dad didn't want him to do. It couldn't hold me though, and it was that night I could control myself," Scott said and I sighed.

"My first full moon was interesting. I had control, I just ran around for a while, burning the energy I had until the sun came up, then my life went back to normal," I said and looked up at the sky that could barely be seen through the slot between the different floors. The sun was almost down.

I looked over at Tyler, and as the light of the moon shined on us, nothing happened.

"What?" Tyler asked and he looked at his hands. "Oh yeah, forgot to mention I managed to have control with Derek."

My palm met my face and I exhaled. "You could've mentioned it before we chained you up," I said and Scott undid the chains and we went back up to my apartment.

"I was hoping you guys would've forgotten then realize that I was fine after the sun had set, I'm going back to my game," Tyler said and he vaulted over the back of the couch, sitting cross legged and grabbing his controller, Shadow crawling into his lap and falling asleep.

I pulled Scott into my room and fell onto the bed. "We need to talk Scott," I said and patted the spot in front of me. We both sat with our legs crossed.

"What about?" Scott asked.

"What's going on with us?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, we hang out all the time and I see a familiar look in your eyes everytime you look at me."

"Depends on what you want Kats."

"I'm not getting back with Neal if that's what you're asking."

Scott smirked and looked down at the bed.

"And don't even think for a second that I would say no to you Scott," I added and hugged him tightly. Scott was mine now, and I was his.

* * *

**So...yeah that's that. Everybody wh reviewed wanted Kathey and Scott together so here you go :) Chapter 12 is done, just need my pre-reader to read it over then it'll be posted on Saturday, which I will be on my spring break then so I will have plenty of time to work on the story and hopefully get to Cloud + BEB. I'm probably going to abandon New Heights, it just isn't all that great anymore...my details are sloppy and the chapters are WAY too short. There is a possibility that I might start a new story and write it with a little help from a friend or two. Maybe, maybe not. Anyway, see you Saturday :)**


	13. Chapter 12

**Here's the next chapter, we're nearing the end now. Sorry its late, I'm on Spring break now and it kind of slipped my mind. I know for those of you who love the story, there's this chapter, chapter 13, and a little note. That's the plan at least. 13 and the note come out Wednesday, if I remember. I'm thinking of starting a Twilight Fanfic for you Twilight fans reading this, could be a while until I get something together, and find a pre-reader. Anyway, I'll let you get on with it.**

* * *

Things might've worked out for Scott and I, but we still had a major issue in our hands.

Scott and I had another game and we mauled the other team. I ended up with a dislocated shoulder and that hurt like a female dog.

Tyler and I started training more, getting better at our skills. With my agility, if he could do good with me, then he could with any wolf no matter how agile.

We knew the vamps were closing in when a whole ton of bodies had been found, all with signs of "animal attack" a whole huge pack of them. Nobody could figure it out, and the pack hoped it stayed that way.

I was sitting in lunch with Allison when Scott had suddenly made an appearance. "We have to go, like right now. Allison you too," he said and I stood up quickly with my stuff.

"Why should I?" Allison asked calmly.

"Because if supernatural experts don't, they'll be captured, used, and killed," Scott said and that's when I smelled them.

Vampires.

"Bad time Allison. I'm getting Neal then we're bailing. There's vamps ready to surround the school. Today of all days we had to have a rainy day," I mumbled and hurried over to Neal, pulling him up from his seat.

"Vamps surrounding the school, we need help," I whispered in his ear.

"Gotta go guys," Neal told his buddies and slung his backpack onto his shoulder and ran out of the lunch room with me, following Scott and Allison.

"We need Ethan, Aiden, and Isaac," Scott said rushed.

"What about Stiles and Lydia?" Allison asked.

"Lydia is in the library with one of the twins, I can't tell who," Neal said.

"Isaac's in gym," I said.

"Ethan has English," Allison said pointing to Neal.

"And Stiles has Chemistry," Scott said.

"Alright, we need to split up and fast and meet by the boys locker room. Scott get Stiles, Allison get Lydia and Aiden, Neal you get Ethan, and I'll get Isaac. Let's move," I said and we all ran off quickly.

After about five minutes Isaac and I waited by the boys locker room, waiting for the others. Once we had everybody, all we had left was to get out of the school. That's when the fire alarm went off. Nearby I saw Cora with her hand still on the alarm. Wow...sometimes she actually was useful.

The group of us with Cora ran out and headed away from the school.

"What's the cover story?" I asked Cora.

"I lit a match in the girl's locker room," Cora laughed and I laughed with her as we ran. We ran into the forest preserve and stood panting.

"What now Scott?" I asked.

"Derek is supposed to meet us here with Peter. Once they get here, we attack," Scott said and we all nodded.

"Stiles, Lydia, and Allison will stay here and in tall trees to keep an eye on the school," I said. With the wolves in tow, we ran back to the school and attacked the vamps that were surrounding the school.

I nodded to Scott and transformed, roaring and attacking some vamps, drawing them to the preserve. They took the bait and followed me into the wooded area, right to where Lydia stood. She inhaled as I passed and screamed. The vamps stopped on their tracks, covering their ears and screaming with pain.

I growled and pounced on one of the vamps. With the wolves and Neal, we took out the whole group. We were covered in blood and I had a massive headache coming on from Lydia's screaming, but besides that, we were fine.

"We can't call this a victory yet," I said to myself. "There's still the leader we have to deal with. He's still able to get more vamps if he needs them. Our best bet is if I do this by myself and finish him alone."

I slunk away without a word and ran off. I knew they would catch my scent so the wings were my only hope. I opened them and started to flap them. My paws left the ground and I was in the air. I was flying, I couldn't believe it. I thought running was like flying, this was the real deal.

I managed to find where the vamp leader was hiding. He was now working at some movie store. It looked pretty empty of customers, only there was one person in the whole place looking for movies.

I perched on the roof of the place, waiting for the one person to leave before I turned human and entered the store myself. I looked around at the movies, keeping a close eye on the vamp leader. Oh he knew it was me, I just didn't make it obvious that I knew it was him.

"Need any help?" he asked behind me as I looked at the movies.

"Yeah I'm looking for a movie called 'Vampire.' Its about vampires taking over a town only to have their arch enemies the werewolves destroy the leader and his army," I said and my claws grew out quickly. I pointed them under his chin and growled. "We stopped your little army from attacking the school, and I'm here to destroy you too."

"There's no use Royals. I'm not even the real leader here. The one who controls us all isn't here. And that threat isn't even a vampire. We're just pawns for his game. You won't win Royals. You-" his voice was cut off as my claws slit his throat. He dropped dead and I just stood there looking at where his head was before I did the job.

There was an even bigger threat coming, and it wasn't a vampire. I had no idea what it could be, but whatever it was, I hoped that Scott would be able to handle whatever it was.

* * *

**And that is that. The something bigger is the issue at hand in Season 3 B, I have little info on it so nothing will be mentioned about it in the final chapter. See you guys Wednesday.**


	14. Chapter 13

**Final chapter, I know so sad :( It's really short I know, but there's a note to my readers after this. I'll let you get on with it, make sure to read the last little bit as well after the chapter is done.**

* * *

I threw the bar into a box once I finished my workout that morning.

"I hate that we have to leave..." Tyler said and I exhaled.

"You can stay Tyler, you don't have to go with me," I say to him.

It had been a few months since the incident with the vampires and things were turning bad for me now. I had to leave or I would lose my life. It was always on the line.

"No Kathey. You're my sister now, and I'm sticking with you," he said. Shadow meowed from his shoulder as to prove a point. Those two stuck together all the time. The kittens weren't kittens anymore, they had grown a lot but were still young and they were loyal. Cloudwing meowed from my bed where she laid. "Did you even tell Scott?"

I hadn't.

"Don't worry about it. Get your stuff together so we can go Tyler, if you are anyway," I said and started packing the cat stuff in another box. I had always hoped to stay long in Beacon Hills, but the bigger threat was here now. I shuddered at the thought.

_"If you're not gone in 24 hours, you die!"_

"Kathey? Are you ok?" Tyler asked and I nodded.

"I'm fine, but we really need to go," I said and tossed a box to him. "Take that down to the van and bring up the cat basket."

I go around closing and sealing boxes, handing them off to Tyler until everything is packed up. I set Cloud and Shadow into their basket and carry them down to the van. We managed to snatch it at one point and now had a good use for it, including keeping the motorcycle in it. I start the van and we start driving out of Beacon Hills.

Back at the apartment, Scott makes his way up to Kathey's apartment, only to find the door slightly cracked open.

"Kathey?" Scott calls out and pushes the door open. The place was empty, even the cats were missing. "Kathey?" Scott called again but was again answered with silence.

Something caught his attention on the fridge. A note with a small white feather pinned with it.

"Scott, I had to leave, I'm sorry about everything that has happened to you since I showed up. Tyler and I are gone, don't follow us. We're going someplace to hideout. We might see each other again sometime in the future. I love you Scott, don't ever forget that. Kathey," Scott read.

"I can't believe she's gone..." Scott whispered. He felt a tear roll down his cheek, but he let it fall to the floor. "We will meet again Kathey...someday."

* * *

**And that's it. I just want to thank my readers for reading this story and sticking with it. Other regards will be in the note. Thanks again everybody :)**


	15. Author's Note

**First of all, just info on this all, I don't own any of the characters besides the following:**

**Kathey Royals, ****Tyler, ****Neal Amethyst (he more so belongs to somebody I know) ****Marnie, ****and the other vampires**

**I want to thank She-WolfMoon for the reviews and sticking with the story and I also want to thank the other few who gave their reviews as well (relating to the time this was posted)**

**I also want to thank my pre reader, I have no idea if she has a FanFiction account but I will still thank her, she knows who she is :)**

**On another note, I'm starting to work on a Twilight Fanfiction for the moment, not sure if I will post it yet, but I will hopefully work on Cloudwisper and the Blue Eyed Beast as well as the other 3 books in the Dragon Chronicles series. Maybe, maybe not, but I'm always open to suggestions and partner work. **

**I use Google Docs for my rough drafts so I have access to better editing and I can easily share it with others to work on, just an FYI.**

**New Heights is most likely a bust until I can figure out what to do with it, either go back and rewrite the whole story on my own, or find someone to help me fix the whole thing, I never delete any of my stories, even if they were just one shots I have stored away somewhere.**

**Again I want to thank you all for sticking by this story. If you liked this, this is somewhat like my usual writing style, just give me a follow or a favorite and keep an eye out for some of my other stories if I come up with some.**

**Until the next story, later guys :)**


	16. Teen Tiger Sequel

**Teen Tiger has a sequel now. The Teen Tiger Returns. **

**Basically its five months later from when Kathey and Tyler left Beacon hills and they are faced with new challenges and learn new secrets. **

**Go check it out now if you want, its going slow considering I don't know much about season 3b so posting will vary. **

**I'll still stick to Wednesday and Saturday if I have a chapter to post, maybe like a day after if I have something, if not then wait. **

**Thank you all for reading this and thank you if you decide to read the sequel.**


End file.
